Life In The Ghetto
by Shadow's Bodyguard
Summary: Payton "Sonic" The Hedgehog was just your average hedgehog in the hood. He has a strict mother, bad influence friends, and a stepdad he just cannot stand. Follow Sonic and his friends as they show you what life is like in the ghetto for them. First fic. Rated M for language and sexual themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfiction. Please give me your honest thoughts about it. I didn't really see any 'Ghetto' Sonic The Hedgehog stories out here on FF, so here's one!**

_**Monday Morning, 7:12 A.M.**_

Payton "Sonic" The Hedgehog awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, playing some country music.

"Aw, hell nah." He said, hopping out of the bed and quickly turning the station to Rap.

_"GIRL YOU LOOK GOOD WHEN YOU BACK THAT ASS UP! YOU A BIG, FINE, WOMAN WHEN YOU BACK THAT ASS UP!" _

"Heh. Nothing like some good ol' Juvenile in the morning." Sonic chuckled, sitting back down into his bed.

Sonic's mother immediately came into his room. She was a light-green hedgehog with her quills in a messy bun. She wore a red scarf around her head to keep it from looking too messy though.

She looked very pissed about the fact that Sonic was still in that damn bed.

"Boy, I swear, if you don't get cho' A-S-S out of that bed! You KNOW yo' ass got school!" Sonic's mother named Ashley said. "And you know how I feel about all this damn hip-hop music! 'Girl, you look good when you back that ass up!' Really Payton? Really?"

Sonic sat up in his bed and sighed at his angry-looking mother.

"Mom, what if I told you I wanted to be a rapper when I get older?" Sonic asked her.

"I would slap the shit out yo' ass for even having such a thought! You goin' to school! You gonna be a lawyer! You gonna-"

Sonic decided to tune her out by turning on his phone discreetly so that Ashley wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, the Iphone made a sound as soon as Sonic powered it on, causing his mother to give him a death glare.

"Alright! Since ya little disrespectful ass wanna try and tune me out, you can get the fuck outta this damn bed and get ready for school!" Ashley shouted, obviously angry at her son.

"I love you, ma." Sonic said playfully, getting out of the bed and giving his strict mother a hug and kiss.

"Eww! Don't try and kiss me! You know your damn breath ain't no where to be fresh!" Ashley said, pushing Sonic's face away when he tried to kiss her.

"Fine. Be like that." Sonic said, hugging her tighter.

Just then, his phone started to beep, indicating that he had just gotten a new message. Sonic grabbed his phone off of the bed.

_From: Knuckles_

_NIGGA! Wake yo' ass up and wash yo' ass up! It's 7:30 and you know how Ms. Zeena be with her lame ass!_

Sonic smiled at the text, knowing what Ms. Zeena would say if he arrived to class late.

"And Who's that?" Ashley asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, just a text from Knuckles." Sonic said, replying back to the text.

"Mmh-hmm. You too happy for that to be a text from Knuckles."

"Ma, trust me, if I had a girl, I wouldn't hide her from you. You know, unless she's ugly." Sonic said, hitting the send button on his phone.

"You better not bring no ugly bitch in this house!" Ashley yelled.

The two of them howled with laughter, until there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Lord. That's probably Knuckles and Tails. Go shower and stuff, I'm not carrying yall asses to school if yall miss that damn bus. Shit, I gotta go to work and gas cost money..." Ashley said, going downstairs to get the door.

Sonic couldn't help but to smile at his mother. She was so straight-forward and she said EXACTLY what was on her mind. Pretty much the opposite of him. He mostly took after his dad anyways, who walked out on them when Sonic was 8 years old.

Sonic quickly snapped out of his trance, ditched his bed clothes, and jumped into the shower.

After the Shower, Sonic ran downstairs to meet Knuckles, Tails, and HIM.

The 'Him' Sonic was referring to was actually Zavok, Ashley's boyfriend and Sonic's soon-to-be stepdad.

"Hey, little boy." Zavok greeted Sonic.

"Ma, what the hell is he here for?" Sonic asked his mother, ignoring Zavok.

"No manners ass. You can't say hey back?" Zavok asked him,crossing his arms.

"I don't got SHIT to say to you." Sonic told him coldly.

Ashley heard the two bickering from the kitchen.

"Can't you two get along for one day?" She asked, throwing Sonic a pop-tart.

"Sonic, Y'all need to go catch the bus before y'all miss it. I don't have gas to be burning taking y'all to school."

"Ok. Bye mom." Sonic said, giving his mother a hug and a kiss before leaving the house.

He shot Zavok a glare, then walked out of the house with Tails and Knuckles following him.

"I already see imma need to slap the shit out of him one day." Zavok said, opening a newspaper.

Ashley rolled her eyes at him, and went into the kitchen to wash dishes.

**Do you guys want me to continue? Please tell me soon if you do. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter. Go nuts. But chocolate is better. **

"YOU A LITTLE BITCH, YOU KNOW THAT?!" Knuckles insulted Sonic as they were walking to the bus stop.

"How so?" Sonic asked, curious.

"Because if that was me and yo' stepdaddy, I would've raised hell! Why you didn't fight him?" Knuckles asked.

"You crazy as hell! And get MY ass tore up? Not today." Sonic told him.

"Yo, who got food?" Tails asked, interrupting the conversation between Knuckles and Sonic.

"DAMN! JADA AIN'T GOT THEM FOODSTAMPS YET?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"How many times I gotta tell you? They cut her off because they found out she owe the I.R.S., or some shit like that." Tails said.

"It ain't nun to cut that bitch off!" Sonic sang.

"Shut the fuck up and give me that pop tart!" Tails said, snatching it out of the hedgehog's hand.

"Anyway Sonic, back to what I was sayin. You a lil' bitch."

"Up yours, Knuckles."

Soon, the bus arrived, and the three boys got on. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all had seperate seats, but were still very close to each other so that they could talk.

"Sonic's a bitch, he's a big ass bitch, he's the biggest little bitch in the whole wide world..." Knuckles sang.

"Like you woulda beat his ass! Did you or did you not see the claws on that motherfucker?" Sonic asked Knuckles, getting annoyed.

"That nigga did look VICIOUS." Tails agreed.

Just then, Fiona Fox dropped her notebook beside Sonic's foot.

"Ay, Sonic? Can you hand me that please, boo?" Fiona asked him.

Sonic turned around and gave the fox a glare.

"Bitch what? Better get that shit yourself, and don't be calling me your damn boo. You know yo little faggot-ass boyfriend don't like that." Sonic told her.

"Who a faggot?!" Scourge said, hopping up from his seat as Soon as Sonic said that.

"Bitch did I stutter? Knuckles, Tails. Did I stutter?" Sonic asked.

"I heard you clear." Knuckles said.

"I believe I heard faggot-ass." Tails said.

"If I'm a faggot, how come I stole yo bitch and you didn't do shit about it?" Scourge asked him.

Sonic sucked his teeth at that statement.

"Well Nigga, if you don't know by now that that's a lil' hoe, and that I just let her go because I didn't want to catch a damn STD, then believe what you fucking want to believe. I'm done." Sonic said, plugging his headphones in his Iphone and putting them on.

Everyone on the bus stared at Scourge and Fiona, then burst out with very loud laughter.

"OOOOOH! YALL GOT YO ASS TOLD!" Knuckles shouted at them, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Yall niggas cray. I'm bout to take a lil' nap. Wake me up when we arrive at the school." Tails said, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Yo dumb ass. We already at the school!" Knuckles told him.

"Man, what?" Tails said, looking out the window.

"I know I shoulda took my ass to sleep instead of watching Sonic, Scourge, and Fiona fuss about petty shit!" Tails groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"But you would have missed that burn Sonic gave that little faggot though." Knuckles said, leaving off of the bus.

"True that." Tails said, following him.

_**Miss Zeena's class, 9:15 A.M.**_

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all sat together in the same row in Miss Zeena's class. They liked that because they could cheat on anything without her even noticing.

"I have graded your history test papers. And I'm just gonna say one thing: if you guys wanna pass this class, you have to study harder. When I call your name, please come up to get your paper: Payton..." Ms. Zeena called.

Sonic went to get his paper, already knowing what his grade would be.

"What you got?" Knuckles asked, turning towards Sonic.

"An 80." Sonic shrugged, kind of disappointed. He had really hoped for something a bit higher, but at least he wasn't failing.

"Knuckles."

Knuckles came up to front of the class to claim his paper. As soon as he took it, Ms. Zeena eyed him.

"You can do better than this." She scolded, letting Knuckles take the paper.

"What you made?" Sonic asked, leaning towards Knuckles desk.

"70." Knuckles said, balling the paper up. "Passed though."

Sonic shook his head at his friend, who only seemed to care about 'passing'.

Ms. Zeena gave everyone else their test papers back.

"Ok, even though some of you did terrible, the majority of you did excellent. And, as always, Blaze made a perfect score of 100. Great job, Blaze." Ms. Zeena praised her.

"Ayyy! That's my girl!" Silver cheered, giving Blaze a small kiss on the lips.

"Ew..." Scourge said, slouching in his seat with his arms crossed.

"What? Who just said that?" Silver asked angrily.

"Me. I said it." Scourge responded, standing up.

"Oh, it was you? I ain't even gon worry about yo lame ass, because my nigga Sonic put you in yo place on the bus." Silver said.

"Damn straight!" Sonic said, hi-fiving Silver.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH! Everyone please take out your notes! We're having a make-up test tomorrow, so I recommend you to start studying now!" Ms. Zeena yelled.

Everyone groaned, and took out their notes to study until the bell rang.

As soon as it did, Sonic, Tails, and Knukles dashed out of the class first.

"Damn! I thought the class would never end!" Knuckles said, walking to the gym with Sonic and Tails.

"I don't know about yall, but I think I wanna skip gym today. I just don't feel like it." Sonic said.

"This nigga and his 'feelings'! You know what? Imma start calling you Drake! Matter of fact, let me put this Drake beat on for you!" Knuckles said, taking out his Iphone and going to his music.

"You better not!" Sonic threatened.

"Do it! Do it!" Tails cheered.

_"I got my eyes on you. They're everything that I see, I want your heart, love, and emotion, endlessly. I can't get over you, you've left your mark on me..." _

"Knuckles turn that shit off before we get in trouble!" Sonic shouted.

"Turn it up? Ok!" Knuckles said, increasing the volume.

_"Just hold on, we're going home (Going home)..."_

Unfortunately, the three of them were standing right in the doorway of Dr. Robotnik's office. He opened his door.

"WHO THE HELL IS PLAYING MUSIC BY MY OFFICE?!" He yelled, catching a glimpse of Sonic and his friends.

"Which one of you was it?!" He asked, getting angry by the second.

"Him." Knuckles and Tails said, pointing to Sonic, and running off quickly.

"Motherfuckers!" Sonic yelled at the two of them.

Dr. Robotnik glared daggers at Sonic.

"Get in my damn office." He said coldly.

Sonic sighed, and just did as he was told to avoid any further conflicts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, brief author's note: Don't PM me telling me this story is offensive or rascist. It's NEITHER. I am not making fun of anyone's race in any way. If you would take a moment to NOTICE, this story is titled, 'Life In The GHETTO'. This is a story just for LAUGHS. Now, for all of you that are mature enough to handle this story and laugh about it, continue reading. Or if you're a lil' bitch, I suggest you stop reading :/ With that Being said, enjoy.**

Knuckles and Tails burst through the doors of the gym, breathing heavily.

"Man, why you got Sonic in trouble like that for, Knuckles? You know how Robotnik be when he see a student breakin them rules." Tails said, panting.

"Yeah. But you couldn't lie, though. Shit been funny as hell! He been all like, 'Knuckles turn that shit off'!" Knuckles said, mimicking him.

Tails rolled his eyes at the Echidna.

"Knuckles, you just a damn mess. Now come on, we gotta go get Sonic." He said.

"Whatever." Knuckles mumbled, heading back through the doors with Tails.

"Nuh-uh! Where the hell you niggas think you goin?! You betta get yo asses over here and excercise!" The coach, who was Zazz, yelled at them.

"Nigga, please. You can suck these red-hot balls." Knuckles snorted.

"You can suck all both of my dicks, bitch." Tails added.

"THAT'S IT! GO TO ROBOTNIK'S OFFICE AND DON'T COME BACK IN HERE!" Zazz shouted, chasing them both out of the gym with a whip.

"Oh, SHIT! Knuckles he got the whip!" Tails panicked.

"RUN, BITCH! RUUUUN!" Knuckles said, running out of the gym with Tails following closely behind.

The two didn't stop running until they were certain they were out of Zazz's sight.

"Why you so damn stupid?!" Knuckles asked Tails, as soon he catched his breath.

"Nigga, me?"

"Nigga, YES! Why you told him to suck yo dicks?! We coulda gotten our asses tore up with that whip!"

"Well, you told him to suck yo balls! I been just followin' you!" Tails said, frowning.

Meanwhile, Robotnik was giving Sonic a hassle in his office.

"Oh My God, how many times I gotta tell you? That wasn't my damn phone playing that gay-ass Drake music by your door!" Sonic told Robotnik for the thousandth time.

"If it wasn't you, then who the hell was it?!" Robotnik asked, getting impatient with him.

"It was KNUCKLES! KNUCKLES was playing that music, not me!"

"Alright. Imma call Knuckles in my office and if he says that he didn't do it, I'm goin' to call your parent and have you suspended for 5 weeks!" Robotnik threatened.

"Fine." Sonic said, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. "I'm willing to take that Chance."

"Ms. Vanilla, please call Knuckles into my office." Dr. Robotnik told his secretary.

"Can do." She said, turning on the intercom.

_"Melijah 'Knuckles' Echidna, please report to Dr. Robotnik's office. Melijah 'Knuckles' Echidna, please report to Dr. Robotnik's office. Thank you."_

"Oh, Goddammit, what now?" Knuckles groaned.

"What you did? They called yo' full name, so you in troubleeeeee!" Tails teased.

"Go fuck yo self." Knuckles growled, walking to Robotnik's office.

"If you see Sonic, tell him I said, 'What it Do'!" Tails yelled to him.

Knuckles knocked on Robotnik's office door.

"Come in. It's open."

Knuckles opened the door and came into the office.

He saw Sonic already seated, glaring at him.

"Please, have a seat Knuckles. I just want to talk for a while."

"What's this about tho?" Knuckles asked, sitting down.

"It appears as though Sonic is claiming that it was YOUR phone that went off in the hall, and not his. Is this true?"

"Yeah. It was my phone. So?" Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

"Well Knuckles, since I knew Locke, I'll let you off the hook. Sonic, on the other hand, will have a parent conference with me tomorrow night. Now that that settles that, you two boys can go. I don't expect to see you in here anytime soon."

Knuckles and Sonic walked out of the office, with Tails waiting outside for them.

"So what happened? Yall in trouble or nah?" Tails asked eagerly.

"Damn black people nosy these days!" Knuckles exclaimed, scowling at Tails.

"Your argument is invalid, nigga. I'm orange. You might be lookin' for Shadow. That nigga blacker than black!" Tails exclaimed.

"Excuse me?!" A voice said from behind the three.

"OH SHIT! WHERE THE HELL YOU CAME FROM?!" Tails and Knuckles yelled together, due to Sonic still being pissed.

"Bitch I know yo lil' midget-lookin, gay soundin', nerdy-ass is not calling me black. That's exactly why I had Jada on all fours last night. You know she ain't nothin but a ho-" Shadow said, before getting the daylights punched out of him by Knuckles.

"Aye you betta shut the fuck up, homie! That's my God momma right there!" Knuckles said, standing over Shadow.

Shadow quickly got off of the ground to face Knuckles.

"I. don't. Give. A. FUCK. She can be yo damn pimp for all I care! Just don't be talking shit behind my back no more, or I just might kill you next time." Shadow warned, walking away from the three.

As soon as he was out of sight, Knuckles and Tails looked back at Sonic.

"Why you didn't help me beat his ass, Sonic? Jada is yo God momma, too." Knuckles reminded him.

"Look, I'm about to go catch the bus. I'll talk to y'all later." Sonic said angrily, walking away from Tails and Knuckles.

"What's wrong with him, tho?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"...That nigga on his period. Let's go follow him and see wassup." Knuckles suggested.

The two went off to go find out what was wrong with their best friend.

**Review.**


End file.
